


Балкон

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Вдохновленовот этим твитом,этим фото, и вообще фактом, что Стэн пришел на премьеру спектакля "Lobby Hero", в котором играл Эванс.





	Балкон

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено [вот этим твитом](https://twitter.com/TheSebNews/status/978419056612081670/video/1), [этим фото](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bf3oEUWB1oG/?utm_source=ig_embed), и вообще фактом, что Стэн пришел на премьеру спектакля "Lobby Hero", в котором играл Эванс.

Как Крис и предполагал, Себ нашелся на балконе. Ну правда, куда он еще мог скрыться? Стоял, глядя на огни большого города: в одной руке сигарета, в другой – бокал шампанского. Живое воплощение роскоши и гламура. Крис подошел, обнял сзади, залез ладонями под тонкий голубой свитер и переплел пальцы на животе. Себ вздрогнул и стряхнул пепел в вазон с цветами. Вся роскошь и гламур слетели в этот вазон вместе с пеплом. 

– Здесь запрещено курить, – отметил Крис. Хотел сказать: «И тем более запрещено варварски стряхивать пепел в землю», – но передумал. Вместо этого поцеловал бритый затылок.

– Ты долго…

– Торопился как мог.

Себ молча кивнул, небрежно затушил окурок и прикопал в земле. Цветы – Крис понятия не имел, как они назывались – укоризненно качнули белыми головками.

– Я скучал, – добавил зачем-то Крис. Будто без этого непонятно, что скучал, ждал. Любил. 

– Ты бы знал, как я…

Себ оборвал себя на полуслове, словно предлагал Крису самому догадаться, что же он. Тоже скучал? Ждал? Любил?

Вечеринка там, за плотно прикрытой балконной дверью, набирала обороты. Распаленные дармовым алкоголем артисты, их родственники, фотографы (и, господи, кого там только не было!) танцевали, пели и пытались говорить, перекрикивая громкую музыку. Крис надеялся, что про них все забыли, может, стоило вообще незаметно уйти из этого бедлама, вернуться в квартиру, в постель…

Крис уткнулся носом в любимое местечко за ухом и замер на мгновение. От Себа пахло свежестью, его любимым парфюмом с нотками цитрусов и чего-то там еще. Может, кедр или сандаловое дерево. Крис не разбирался в тонкостях ароматов, ему просто нравился конкретно этот запах. Плотно ассоциировался с определенным человеком. 

Себ поставил бокал с шампанским на балконные перила, развернулся и слегка подтолкнул Криса к стене. Там темно, вон в том углу за вазоном вообще ничего не видно. Не то чтобы кто-то вглядывался, что тут творится. Творческие люди такие... творческие. Особенно театралы. Их мало что интересует, кроме самих себя.

Крис прижал Себа к стене, поцеловал глубоко, с чувством, до сбитого дыхания. Как жаль, что он не может сейчас видеть его глаза. Ладно, потом у них будет, все будет – любовь в полумраке и при дневном свете, в душе, постели, в местах куда более подходящих, нежели балкон.

– В этой форменной куртке и с усами ты невероятно сексуально выглядишь, – выдохнул Себ прямо ему в губы. Крис опешил и слегка отстранился. Попытался разглядеть шутку в глазах Себа, но чертова темнота мешала. Решил просто спросить:

– Шутишь что ли?

Вообще-то все кому не лень говорили Крису, как ужасны его усы. Все, кроме Себа, надо отметить. 

Себ взял его руку и приложил ладонь к своему паху.

– Похоже, что я шучу?

Ну, под ладонью было именно так, как Крис любил. Весьма твердо и горячо даже через плотную ткань. Или это ему стало жарко в бесформенной куртке? Недолго думая, Крис расстегнул его джинсы, Себ синхронно с ним дернул молнию форменных штанов. У Криса тоже стояло, само собой. Как всегда с Себастьяном. Они любили вот так отдрочить друг другу, беспрестанно целуясь – быстро, легко, без прелюдий. Помогало снять напряжение, притушить на время бушующий огонь, чтобы не искать потом друг друга глазами, не притягиваться магнитами, не слушать тупые шуточки коллег в стиле «Хэй, Эванс, а где твой Зимний? Хэй, Эванс, а у тебя нет еще одного холодильника с сексапильным мужиком?» Хотя против шуток ничего не поможет, конечно. 

Крис обхватил ладонью оба члена, Себ прижался к нему коленями и грудью, вломился языком в рот. Чертовски горячо, мокро, ошеломляюще. Под ними был Нью-Йорк, живой, сумасшедший, над ними – небо, пестрящее росчерками рекламных огней, за дверью гремела музыка, танцевали люди, а здесь был их собственный танец – рук, губ, дыхания. Да Крис сегодня поэт, вы только посмотрите! Связно думать не получалось, мысли разбегались во все стороны, но в голове засела одна – как хорошо. И ещё одна – люблю. 

На вкус Себ был как сигареты с шампанским; кто бы мог подумать, что Крису такое понравится, что он будет с ума сходить по этому мужчине. Себ крепко держал его одной рукой за затылок, второй вцепился в задницу – точно останутся синяки. Ну и ладно, черт возьми, кто вообще видит его задницу, кроме Себа? Он и сам ее не видит – не имеет привычки пялиться в зеркало, рассматривая себя со всех сторон. 

Себ дышал тяжело, целовал шею, подбородок, вылизывал чувствительные места за ушами. У Криса дрожь шла по всему телу. 

Лишь бы никто не вошел сейчас, не увидел, когда они так близко.

Себ на мгновение замер, вытянулся весь и тут же обмяк, простонал чуть слышно »Эва-а-анс», будто листва на ветру прошелестела, и уткнулся лбом Крису в плечо. 

Крису только этого стона и не хватало, чтобы кончить самому, испачкать ладонь, живот, форменную куртку, чуть не замарать дизайнерский джемпер Себа – его же хрен потом отстираешь. Но слава богу, нет. А куртка, что куртка, сдаст в химчистку и все; у Криса еще одна есть, запасная. 

– Ну мы и неряхи, – усмехнулся Себ спустя минуту, когда они оба застегивали штаны. – Ты иди первым. Встретимся у меня. Не потерял еще ключи-то?

– Это было всего один раз! – возмутился Крис (на самом деле два раза, но кто считает?). Себ так мило выглядел с удивленно приподнятыми бровями, что Крис поспешил его успокоить:

– Не потерял. Еще и дубликат сделал. 

Так, к слову.


End file.
